


One Shots: Jason x Batsis

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow
Summary: This is a full collection of one-shots ft. Jason Todd and his favorite Batsis





	1. Chapter 1

Jason x Batsis Stories

  1. Story 1
  2. Dear My Blue (Baek Yerin) Song inspired fic
  3. Story 3
  4. Welcome Home




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker attempts to kill a family,  
> the daughter saved her,  
> but then regrets it due to the outcome.  
> No thank you, how are you, or I'm sorry's came from  
> her mother or father. 
> 
> So, she sits alone as Jason goes after her to make sure she's safe.

“Hey _Princess_.”

She was sitting next to his gargoyle. Hugging onto her knees. Head down. Tears streaming from her eyes. Jason knew she was here and was worried every time. Every time she would be sitting on the edge next to his gargoyle or.. sitting on the end of a bridge looking out into the sea, he was scared that she might..jump. Suicide.

“ _I should have let her die_ ,” she replied trembling, “ _I should have let Joker take my parents away and saved my sister._ ”

She was breathing hard as if she might not be able to get any air. She ran into Joker who for some reason decided that it was fun to hold her family members captive. Batman is still linking the pieces together to see what his next plan was. She saved her family. She hasn’t seen them in a while once she ran away and Bruce was able to be her guardian. Yet still, after saving them, her mother still had some words to say to make her remember why she never returned to them in the first place. She hated her life with them. She hated it so much that she attempted to run away so many times until Jason convinced Bruce to not let her go back because she clearly wasn't happy with them. In a collectivist culture like hers, if someone was seen to have some sort of problem, it brings shame to the whole family. She hated how her father would talk to her. She hated how her mother made her feel like she had no voice and didn't make her feel worthless. She hated that. It affected her mind and communication skills. When people asked her why she was sad, her Mother would feel embarrassed. When she met Alfred, she cried because she never would meet someone who genuinely said they were proud of her. She heard it from Alfred, Bruce, Clark and the other friends she made within the League. She actually felt loved. Not all families would take the time to understand their children. She knew she wasn't the only one with a family that isn't perfect, but she hated dealing with it. Sometimes, she doesn't really understand why Jason would even forgive Bruce so easily after hurting him so much. She didn't understand how Tim could still miss his dad even though he wasn't perfect either. Jason carefully placed his arm over her shoulders.

“ _I’m_ **proud** _of you_.” He then carefully placed her in his lap and held her securely in his arms for a warm hug. “ _I’m_ **so so** _proud of you_ ,” he continued, " **You did well.** _You always do good and you know it. I’m also happy that you’re okay_.”

She couldn’t speak. She just breathed hard and cried silently.

“ _You know it’s not easy doing what we do. Trust me. But what you did tonight is good. I know you hate the memories you had with them but you’re free from them. You have me, Rose, Virgil, Bruce, Clark, Conner, The Roy’s and Alfred. You have us. Don’t worry about what she said to you. She should be grateful you saved her._ ”

“ _She_ **doesn’t** _get it! She_ **never** _gets it! She’s never going to apologize for making me feel like shit Jason! Criticizing me! Making me feel like I’m ugly! Making me silence myself and not use my own voice, making me feel like.. like I have no right to express myself. I hate that I keep doing good and sacrificing myself just for her! The whole family!! I hate it!! I only do it because I don’t want to be shunned away from God when I’m dead! I’m so tired of putting up with this! All the money they took from me, all the shit they said about me failing, she didn't even believe I would graduate from school. I fucking got kicked out of the house for no fucking reason! I fucking hate them so much! **JOKER SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM HE WOULD HAVE DONE ME A HUGE FAVOR**_ **”**

As Jason was about to say something she finally broke down in sobs. She screamed like she always would and all Jason did was held her close until she calmed down. Jason rubbed her back and kissed her head. So they stayed there for a while until she stopped sobbing, and she fell asleep.

The Batplane flew in front of him revealing Batman and Robin. Jason stood up and carefully walked into the plane and sat down with her in his lap. Bruce and Damian looked at her frowning, worried.

 **Jason:** " _Don’t worry Bruce. She didn’t kill herself. Let’s take her home to Alfred._ ”

Batman then sighed and flew his family back into the cave safely. Alfred was there waiting, and when he saw Jason carrying her out of the plane he couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he wiped his tears away with a handkerchief.

 **Alfred:** " _Thank goodness she’s safe_.”

Damian and Jason went upstairs and Jason placed her in the movie room. Damian went to grab some food from the kitchen, knowing that she’ll wake up again hungry. When he came back to the room, Jason set up the screen to watch some of his favorite movies, waiting for her to wake up. Damian decided to stay with them this time and sat next to him in silence.

Jason sighed and looked at her. He brushed her hair back and kissed her head again, “ _I hope you won’t.. leave.. don't lose yourself.._ idk _what I’d do without you, Princess_.”

Damian looked at them and Jason was crying now. He covered his mouth as he coughed. All he was thinking was, ‘ _How many times? How many more times will it take for her emotions to control her? How many more times will it knock her down to make her actually jump? She keeps saying she’s not suicidal as if it’s a ritual chant but…. what if?_ ’

He then opened his eyes and felt Damian hug him. Jason smiled and placed his arm around him. He looked at her sleeping figure one more time and held your hand. Damian just rested his head on Jason’s shoulders as they both watched the movie, waiting for her to wake up again. They still needed to make sure she was okay. But Jason was thankful that she was physically safe… again…


	3. Dear My Blue (Baek Yerin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by Baek Yerin's song "Dear My Blue"  
> I have used the lyrics to this story as it inspired me to write about it.  
> This features some mentions of side characters, like Lian Harper.  
> This deals with Jason not feeling his best as his sister reminds him that she loves him  
> and that other people love him even if sometimes he doesn't feel like he's loved.

_You know what I see_

_I see~ every day_

_The face I love so much_

_With smiles, and a laugh~_

Charice played on the piano and started to sing. She decided to take a different approach to the performance she thought into. She sang with Jason last year, she decided to sing for Jason this year. When she said those lyrics, Jason immediately felt his heart sink. 

Sometimes you seem so~ sad, darling..

_But I~ see you’re dreaming_

_of~ something_

_And I dreamed of you._

Jason blinked at the tears forming in his eyes and a particular memory reappeared in his mind.

*Flashback*

Jason lay on the couch, unmoved. Lian stood behind it. After Jason made her breakfast, he just dropped himself there. Lian knew something was wrong and she didn’t know what to do. Her Uncle Jason usually eats breakfast with her. He would make breakfast and sing some of her favorite songs while he did it. He then would get ready and take her to the park and they would get Boba. But today, it was different. She knows it’s different because he wasn’t okay.

*End flashback*

_We needed... each other_

_More than a sleep or eat_

_We think about the same thing all day,_

_that’s what we call love_

*Flashback*

Lian grabbed her phone and texted Charice, ‘Uncle Jay is sad. He’s on the couch.’ Lian just sat on the stool in the kitchen, she wasn’t hungry anymore. She wanted Jason to eat with her, but she knew he didn’t want to eat anything. She saw Jason’s body trembling as he lay there. He bit his lips trying not to make a sound. Lian was looking at her phone waiting for Charice to answer. She nervously looked at Jason. Jason knew Lian was worried. He mentally told himself to get up. Get up Jason, get up. But he couldn’t. 

Charice finally arrived as she climbed through the window and saw Jason on the couch, in tears in front of her. Charice smiled and sat on the floor crossed legged as she wiped his tears. Jason finally broke down, eyes shut and cried. Lian then started crying and ran to him. She rarely ever saw Jason in a vulnerable state. Whenever he was feeling down, he made sure she wouldn’t see him like that. 

Lian sniffled and just hugged him. Jason then hugged her back, clutching onto her for dear life, as if he didn’t, he wouldn’t feel her in his arms anymore, that he wouldn’t feel one of the few people he loved be there for him anymore. Charice breathed in and out slowly as she brushed his hair back. 

**Lian:**  “ _Uncle Jason don’t be sad, please. I don’t like you sad_.”

Jason hid his head on her shoulder and muffled out the sobs that were trying to escape. Lian hugged onto him even tighter, sobbing and repeating herself. 

**Lian:** “ _I Love you Uncle Jason. Don’t be sad. Don’t be sad._ ”

Charice got up and got breakfast from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table. She understood what he was feeling and she remembered all of those times where Jason had to calm her down. She then went to the fridge and searched for the apple pie she secretly hid and pulled it out. She cut two slices and carried it to the table. She gently tugged on Lian, allowing her to sit on her lap as Jason wiped his face and he sat down on the floor next to her. 

**Charice:** “ _Did you tell Kuya Jason thank you for the food he made?_ ”

Lian nodded and she grabbed her toast, bringing it to Jason’s mouth to feed him. Jason took a bite and slowly started chewing. Charice grabbed a fork, took a slice of sausage and fed him too. She scooted next to him and kissed his cheek as he placed his arm over her.

**Charice:**  “ _After breakfast, we can watch a movie on the TV. Wouldn’t you like that Lian?_ ”

Lian nodded and Jason got his fork and fed Lian the eggs he made. The whole time they were silent, but Jason was feeling calmer just sitting next to them.

*end flashback*

_You know what I see, I see every day~_

_Your eyes I love so much_

_filled with hopes and me._

Jason smiled at the past memories they have, his eyes still watery and continued to watch her sing on. 

_Sometimes you seem so~ happy._

_That’s because of me._

_Please, say so, That you dreamed of me~_

*flashback*

After breakfast, they opened a Netflix account to watch one of the movies he enjoyed. Lian was cuddled in his arms, as if protecting him if something bad was going to happen.

Charice smiled at her, “ _You protecting Kuya Jase Lian?_ ”

Lian nodded with a brave face, “From monsters.”

Lian wasn’t talking about the monsters in the movie, but they both knew that she would get an idea of why she was holding onto him. During the movie, Lian fell asleep so they placed her on the couch with a blanket over her. Jason cried again and Charice hugged him this time, both still sitting on the floor. 

**Charice:**  “ _Kuya Jase.... you’re still here you know_.”

Jason scoffed, “ _Yeah well what’s good being alive the second time when it feels like you’re still dead_.”

**Charice:**  “ _I know...but you tell me to never give up. I know something’s triggered you again. I won’t make you tell me but I’m here. Not just me. Lian, Roy, Will, Jim, Conner, Bizarro, Artemis... and Rose. We’re here for you. I’m here for you. Always_.”

*end flashback*

_We needed each other_

_more~ that a sleep or eat._

_We think about the same thing all day,_

_that’s what we call love..._

*flashback* 

**Charice:** “ _You always tell me that you’re always there for me. You have. After all the fights I had with Uncle Bruce and Dick, defending you, I’m reassuring you right now that I’m always here for you too. I love you more than anyone else in the family. Okay? You’re the most important person to me. You and Conner basically raised me. We’re similar in some ways and we both have issues about Love. Love from the right people and the people who should love us. That’s why I ran away to you guys. It took me a long time to understand why you ran away too. But you always come back. It hurts. Believe me, it hurts. I hate seeing you hurting like this but all I can do is tell you I Love You. You are so important to yourself and to us. You’re smart. You’re funny. You love a lot. You’re the best. You do well every single day. I’m here for you. No matter what. Brother and Sister forever. I Love you Kuya_.  _You’re also loved even though you may not think you are. I care about you._ ”

She kissed his cheek again, making Jason hug her tighter, hiding his face on the back of her head and sob. Charice just held onto him, patted his back and repeated I Love You until he calmed down. 

*end flashback*

_You know what I see_

_I see every day_.

When the song ended, everyone cheered. Jason couldn’t hide his tears anymore and he allowed them to fall. He covered his face and Lian quickly ran to him, hugging onto his arm. Will rubbed his back as Jason took Lian in his arms and hugged her. She wiped his tears away and kissed him. Charice ran over to them and hugged him from behind, she was crying too. Soon, Roy, Will, Jim, Bizarro, and Artemis joined in the group hug. The rest of the Batfamily stared. When everyone let go, Alfred appeared and hugged Jason as well. Cassie was in tears, realizing that Jason was going through something and she didn’t know. Bruce and Dick frowned. Dick also had tears in his eyes, as did Tim’s. Barbara looked away, feeling guilty. Stephanie covered her mouth at the realization that something was going on with Jason before her own tears were shown. Duke frowned as Luke placed his arm on Cassie who was shaking her head through her tears. Damian hid his face, and felt his heart stabbed and thought, 'why didn't I know Jason wasn't okay?' 

They saw Conner, Will, Lian, Jim, Roy, Bizarro, Artemis, and Charice walk out with Jason to the garden. Virgil tagged along and caught up with him. 

**Virgil:** “ _Jay, man are you okay?_ ”

Jason tightened the hug he gave him, “ _Thanks Virg. I’m... a little better now._ ”

They let go and she turned to Charice, “ _Thank you_.”

Charice nodded and gave him a big hug, “ _I Love my big brother forever_.”

“ _Jason..._ ”

They all looked at Cassandra Cain crying and shaking her head. Jason’s expression softens at her and he allowed her to run to his arms. 

**Cassie:**  “ _I’m a bad sister huh? I didn’t know you weren’t okay_ ”

Jason shook his head, “ _Cass. I was going through something. I...you’re not a bad sister._ ”

Jason wasn’t going to tell her what he felt. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Slowly, Dick, Damian,  Tim, Duke, Luke, Stephanie, and Barbara came to the garden to make sure he’s okay. 

Jason emotionlessly replied, “ _I’ll be fine._ ”

Charice quickly held onto his hand and looked up at Jason. Jason looked down at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand tightly, and before anyone else in the batfamily could say anything, the group walked away and went to the gazebo. Jason stopped for a second and turned back to Cassie standing behind. 

**Jason:** “ _You coming Cass?_ ”

Cassie nodded and ran to him, held onto his other hand and they all sat down together. Making it clear that Jason didn’t want to deal with the rest of the family because he was currently not in the mood to have them around.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jason entered his apartment and saw Rose sitting on his couch. He blinked and slowly closed the door behind him. Rose sighed, eyes clothes and he hand holding her forehead. 

**Rose:** " _Are you okay?_ "

Jason sat next to her, kissed her forehead, and pulled her to a hug, " _Thank You for checking up on me, I'm... feeling a little better._ "

Rose teared up, pulled away and looked up at him, " _God Jason you now Charice loves you right? You have a lot of people that love you."_

Jason gave a small smile and wiped off her tears, " _People like you?_ "

**Rose:** " _People like Artemis_." She said that in a cold tone making Jason frown.

**Jason:** " _Rose.._ "

Rose got up and crossed her arms, " _I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You seem fine so I'll leave._ "

Jason sighed and pulled her back down to him, " _Thank You_."

Rose scoffed, " _For what?_ "

**Jason:** " _For being one of the people in my life to tell me that they love me. For still loving me. I make sure you're okay. I guess... I should learn to call you for help. I sometimes forget that you do care about me too_."

Rose then pulled him in a desperate kiss and Jason didn't stop her. He kissed her back passionately before holding her into another hug. 

Rose cried on his chest and hit him repeatedly, " _Don't ever think I don't love you or care about you Jason! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you ask me to help make sure you're okay? Lian was so worried, you should've called me!_ "

Jason smiled, " _I know. I know. Next time I will okay? Thank You Rose_." 

 


	4. Story 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sings for Batsis to help her feel a little better. The song he chose came from Pentatonix Away In a Manger Cover

“Kuya.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Charice and Jason sat down on top of the rooftop and looked out into the night. She had her head leaning on him as she hugged onto his arm.

 

“You should go to sleep now.”

 

Jason didn’t reply. Jason stayed up with her and it’s now 3 am.He didn’t dare want to sleep until he knew for sure she was whelmed. She knew that he was tired though.

 

“Kuya... you should go sleep now. You have to go to the doctor tomorrow with Rose.”

 

“I’m not sleepy yet.”

 

“Kuya-“

 

“I’m not going to sleep anytime soon.”

 

Jason then placed his arm around her and hugged her close. Charice couldn’t help but tear up again. He kissed the top of her head and he rubbed her arms. He took a deep breath and sang to her one of her favorite covers, it attempt to make her feel just a little bit happier.

 

“la da da da da da, la da da da da da.

la da da da da da. la da da da.”

 

Charice then smiled and wiped the tears from her face as he kept singing.

 

“away in a manger, no crib for his bed.

the little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head.

the stars in the sky look down where he lay.

the little lord Jesus, asleep on the hay.”

 

Charice smiled and Jason rocked her back and forth.

 

“I can’t sing it without you. It’s your favorite. You love this cover and Alfred smiles whenever you sing this with me.”

 

Charice nodded, laughed and wiped more of her tears as they began to sing together,

 

“la da da da da da, la da da da da da.

la da da da da da. la da da da.”

 

Jason rested his head on hers as she took a deep breathe and sang her part,

 

“the cattle are lowing, the baby awakes.

but little Lord Jesus, no crying he makes.

i Love thee Lord Jesus, look down from the sky.

and stay by my side til morning is nigh.”

 

The two sang together again. Once they ended the song she broke down crying.

 

“I’m so sorry Kuya I keep... I keep remaining this way. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Jason shhed her and squeezed his hug, “I’m here. I’m here. Always. Okay? Always. Don’t think like that. I’m here.”

 

Charice didn’t know how to respond, she only questioned in her head, ‘How Many times does Jason, Conner, Alfred, Virgil, Rose, Will, Roy and other people need to check up on me because I’m not mentally stable?’

 

“You’re gonna come with us to the Doctors okay? They’re going to reveal the gender of our baby. Rose needs you there. Then later we’ll come back and we’ll all be here for you okay?”

 

She shook her head, “No. I don’t want to see anyone. I’ll end up crying again.”

 

“You need us. I don’t want you hiding things from us or from me. You know you can trust us.”

 

“I know that. B-b-but-t-.... I’m... always c-c-cryyyin-g-g-...”

 

Jason shook his head, “I rather have you crying and relying on us then...”

 

Jason then teared up and didn’t wanna think how many times he’d seen her shut down and almost purposely injure herself during practice and missions. He hated seeing her blow up in her room. She would throw things around. Scream. She would act the total opposite of the sweet and caring side that people know. Jason took a deep breath and let go of her.

 

“You’re tired aren’t you?”

 

She nodded, “I don’t want to sleep though. I’m... I’m scared. Idk...”

 

“You have to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll go to the doctor and come back. And we’re not leaving you.”

 

“I don’t want to-

 

“You have to.”

 

Charice didn’t argue. Jason rarely commanded her to do things but when he did she listens. She just nodded. Jason got up and pulled her up to her feet. He then carried her back in the Manor. She hugged him and just cried on his chest. Jason kept walking until he reached her bedroom. Alfred, Bruce and Dick were in the hallway waiting for them. Jason sat on the bed and continued to rock her back and forth until she finally fell asleep. Jason sighed and then immediately knocked out. Alfred placed the covers over them and Bruce made a sigh of relief. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He feared every time whenever she was having her struggling moments. Bruce looked at Jason and silently thanked him.


	5. Welcome Home

> He's back.  
> Prince Of Gotham

### Work Text:

Charice ran through the party to try and get to him. Her heart raced fast and she felt that her legs weren’t fast enough. She didn’t even know he was coming to the ice burg lounge or be part of it. She didn’t know what he was doing next but he came back. She finally took some time off to keep away from missions due to what happened to Jason. The reason why she was at the area in the first place, is because she was going to report on it for her internship assignment.

But what she didn’t expect, was to see Jason. Before she could get close to him, her Manager pulled her aside to help conduct other interviews within the place. Celebrities, Influencers, small influencers, even the other people who weren’t so famous gathered around the place. They also had to cover the activities that went around.

After Bruce gave Jason a heavy beatdown, Charice was in the Batcave in tears. She saw what he did. Bruce was knocked out thanks to Arsenal but just was returned at the cave. She immediately turned around and started hitting his chest, sobbing her heart out.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_**“YOU DON’T DO THAT! YOU** _ **DON’T _EVER DO THAT!”_**

**_“YOU DON’T EVER HURT YOUR KIDS!”_ **

**_“YOU BEAT HIM UP!”_ **

_**“YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM SHOOTING COBBLEPOT! YOU WERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME!** ”_

 

**_“I SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER HIM! I SHOULDN’T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! YOU HURT MY BROTHER! YOU HURT HIM!”_ **

**_*end flashback_ ***

 

She tried searching for Jason after that and Reaching out to Roy. In return he denied her calls, or.. just ignored her every time she called him. She tried to reach out to Rose, but she wasn’t getting back to her either. Virgil was studying abroad and she wouldn’t be able to see him until he came back. She needed her best friends. Tim did reach out to her, but she completely shut him out. She shut out the rest of the Bat-family because anything they would say about Jason, she was going to end up arguing with them over him. She was so upset with Bruce that she told him she didn’t feel safe anymore in the Manor. She packed up her things and moved in with Martha Kent. Alfred tried to stop her but she didn’t care, telling him: “You let Uncle Bruce beat up My Older Brother! You let him do that!”

 

Upon reaching the farm, Martha answered the door and she immediately cried in her arms. Martha called Clark upon her arrival. He went with Jon to visit them on the farm and Jon gave her a big hug. Jon liked Charice a lot, she acted like an older sister to him. Especially since Clark and Bruce have took care of her after she ran away from home. Clark understood why she was upset, and she knew what Jason did wasn’t right either. She knew that. She was hurt because all her life, she would argue against Bruce and Dick over Jason to actually listen to him and not blame him, push him out or think less of him.

Meanwhile...

 

“ _And it_   **IRKS**   _you that I_   **DON’T**   _fall in line with the rest of your_   **BAT-PUPPIES...** ”

 

Charice hears his voice through the hallway as she found the door to his room. She hid close behind the door frame and peeked inside to see Bruce and Jason talking. She also noticed the woman knocked out on the floor.

 

**Bruce:**  “ **BIG MISTAKE. HUGE.** ”

 

**Jason:**  “ _You’re not deliberately quoting Pretty Woman... are you?_ ”

 

Charice shook her head at him. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes and silently laughed. She waited for them to finish their conversation before she could enter. She hasn’t seen Bruce since she left the Manor and wasn’t ready to see him again.

 

Jason looked down at his balcony as Bruce jumped, “ _Stop by anytime, Dad._ ”

 

Jason was smirking to himself and turned around to carry Susan to the bed. He noticed someone was there, holding onto her other side. Just as they both placed Susan on the bed, Charice immediately attacked him with a big hug, crying some more.

 

**Jason:**  “ _Princess..._ ”

 

He sighed and hugged her tightly and let her sob. He smiled and kissed her head.

 

**Jason:**  “ _Hey you. I didn’t realize I’d miss you so much_.”

 

She shook her head as her tears were making his shirt wet.

 

**Jason:**  “ _I’m here, it’s okay. I’m not... I’m not going anywhere_.”

 

Charice sniffled, “ _I’m a puppy to you?_ ”

 

Jason smiled and pulled her away, drying the tears as he reached for the handkerchief in his front pocket. She grabbed it and blew her nose. Eyes red and face red. Jason brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

 

**Jason:**  “ _You’re the most important puppy in the family. The only one I care about._ ”

 

Charice hit his chest, “ _Fuck You_.”

 

She hugged him again and both sat on the couch, still holding onto each other.

 

**Jason:**  “ _Sorry I didn’t... you know... reach out._ ”

 

**Charice:**  “ _Are you okay? After everything... I called Roy but he didn’t pick up... he didn’t tell me where he took you... and then... you know..._ ”

 

**Jason:**  “ _I miss him a lot_.”

 

Charice nodded, “ _Me too... I also missed you a lot..._ ”

 

Jason smiled, “ _Chair... you have to give me some time before we can hang out again._ ”

 

Charice pulled away and looked up at him, “ _Kuya what are you going to do?_ ”

 

**Jason:**  “ _Aw man, you pulled the Kuya card out. I can’t_ **lie** _to you when you say that_.”

 

**Charice:**  “ _Kuya what are you planning?_ ”

 

Jason sighed, “ _If I tell you, you’re going to end up getting involved and I don’t want Bruce to kick you out of the family too._ ”

 

Charice hugged him again, hiding her face on his chest, “ _Kuya don’t get into any trouble_ please _? Please?_ ”

 

Jason: “ _Just give me some time princess okay? Then we can go back to how it was_.”

 

**Charice:**  “ **No**.  _I don’t want you to get hurt again. What if you die again? I don’t want to lose you. Uncle Bruce might hurt you again too. Can’t you just come back? If you come back home I’ll come back home too. I left to live with Mama Martha_.”

 

Jason hugged her tighter, “ _As your Older Brother, you’re going to listen to me. I promise you I’ll be back. We can do whatever you want. Right now, I have something to do. Okay? You have to give me some time_.”

 

Charice shook her head and she pulled away and looked up at him, “ _But what if... what if I can’t see you again? What if I’m not allowed to help you when you’re in trouble? He purposely hid my suit somewhere so I couldn’t go out to save you from Penguin or him. I don’t have access to any tech from the cave. I’m not even patrolling or taking missions at this point with the rest of the crew or our family_.  _What if something happens again and I can't help you?_ ”

 

Jason cupped her face, “ _You shouldn’t be worrying about me too much Princess_.”

 

**Charice:**  “ _But I always do_.”

 

Jason sighed, “ _I know. But trust me okay? Just... wait. Go back home and I’ll see you soon. That’s a promise._ ”

 

Jason looked at her worried expression. He knows that she wants to know what he was up to and she would try to convince him to stop. But he also knows that even though she also can’t kill anyone, she does her best to understand him. Seeing how she hasn’t seen him in so long, there was a possibility that if he did tell her his plans, she would end up helping him. He wouldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t allow her life to be in danger because of him. He also didn’t want her to end up dying in his arms. After losing Roy, no way he was going to get his sister involved and end up losing her too.

 

**Charice:**  “ _You promise? You’ll_ come _back to see me again and we can do whatever we want?"_

 

Jason nodded, “ _Whatever you want Princess. I'll come back, and I know you and Lian will be waiting for me. We can go to Disneyland, get Boba, eat, watch a movie, whatever. Whatever you two want._ ”

 

**Charice:**  “ _Where are you going to stay? You’re going to call Rose again aren’t you?_ ”

 

Jason smiled, “ _I don’t know yet. But just know when I come back to you, everything will be fine. I suggest you go back to the Manor when you’re ready though. Alfred worries a lot about you too._ ”

 

Charice cried again and gave him another hug, “ _Kuya Jason be careful. Okay?_ ”

 

Jason nodded and held her close once more before she got up to leave. He walked her out the door and she turned around and kissed his cheek.

 

**Charice:**  “ _I Love You Kuya_.”

 

**Jason:**  “I Love You too. Now get out of here and be safe. Tell Lian I miss her.”


End file.
